Unbalanced Harmony
by Gaby's World
Summary: When a city known as Brownout appears to have a major blackout. The six must head out into this city full of mistreated workhorses and up-tight snobs. With a scary, and horrible past. The other mane six are here too.


It goes like this: Friendship is only as strong as you want it to be. I desired to be a great flyer. I desired to be the greatest. The Greatest Flyer in Equestria, I may have dreamed a bit big. Especially now, all I can do fly but, it's not flying, if the wings are mechanical.

Many years ago, I count I believe ten years ago, we were sent, sent to speak with Prince Blueblood and speak to the desired pony; Steam Engine. Steam Engine was a normal as it goes Pegasus, light gray coat, magenta eyes, pitch black hair, though, that mane color could've been through the oily surface he lives in.

The Pegasus may seem perfect but, trust me, - he's nowhere near it. - Ten years we spoke with him asking the simple words of why he stopped producing power to his town. His town is just low enough that the sun almost never even beams on it. In that town, Steam Engine is the only one who makes power. When it stopped they grew enticingly scared. As well as the Princesses herself, so, she sent us, the Elements of Harmony to ask what the problem was. If only Steam Engine was who he said he was . . .

()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()

**_Ten Years Ago_**

"C'mon Twilight! We're gonna miss our opportunity!" I yelled at the unicorn that was upstairs.

The lavender mare, I could tell rolled her eyes. "I'll be down in just a moment." She yelled back at me.

"Well, I must agree with Rainbow Dash darling, we mustn't miss our train. It only comes once a month you know. And Princess Celestia herself sounded very worried about Brownout City." Rarity, my white unicorn friend agreed with me, for once.

"I know, but, Brownout doesn't really like outsiders." Twilight said as she trotted downstairs.

Rarity looked in awe. "That is wondrous darling!" Rarity said as a smile grew on her face.

Applejack looked confused. "I don't get it Rarity; it's just a bunch of random junk." AJ; my orange coated, yellow maned friend poked at Twilight's clothing it was more or less just random junk.

"Well, you just don't know fashion, Applejack. Brownout's attire is always like this, from foalhood to adulthood. It's the normal fashion. And I just adore it!" Rarity looked at the dress, which was worn by the lavender unicorn.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "It looks like something I'd wear!" the pink mare exclaimed, jumping into the air. I couldn't help but, chuckle as she suddenly appeared from behind Rarity.

"You know, Twilight, we're there for official Elemental business." I told the overly worn unicorn.

"I know, Rainbow, but, it's still just, right to wear something of their nature." She said as she trotted next to me.

"Um . . . shouldn't we go . . . I mean, if you don't mind." Fluttershy spoke behind Applejack.

"Whatever, let's just go, before we're late." I said trotting to the door and opening it for my friends.

We walked to the station; it was a good four minute walk to the building. My friends and I were already paid for by the Princesses.

The train ride was about an hour, maybe two. Upon getting there we all saw the amazing wonders which happened to be unfolding right in front of us. Rarity was more focused on the dresses and suits which were worn by all the fillies, colts, stallions, and mares. Most colts wore somewhat of a scarf with an old timey shoeshine hat. Most fillies were similar, except they also wore a small skirt; covering the flank. Most stallions wore similar to the colts' clothing except, the hats were high rising and the scarf was gone. Most simply wore a high rising hat.

Unlike most towns; Brownout City is powered from an engine, most towns in Equestria are either solar-powered or powered by electricity. Brownout is powered by a coal engine. Along with this old timed power source, it also has different jobs varying for coat colors, namely, brown. Brown coated mares and stallions are bought by rich unicorns, Pegasi, earth ponies, or artificial Pegasi or unicorns. All of Equestria has banned this, excluding this community.

I groaned loudly and spoke. "This place is a hellhole." I mumbled to myself as we walked through the streets. Brownout was the worst city in Equestria. Death by other ponies or unplanned revolutions led by some random brown pony would fill the streets every week. The mayor of this town is also the one who keeps it running; Steam Engine, he has his slave, Bullwork Horse keep the town running while in the occasional meeting. That is rare though so, he is the renowned hero of Brownout.

Steam Engine is the great-great-great-grandson of the founder of Brownout. Steam Engine's father; Diesel Motor kept it going in some of the darker times. And the founder; Power Grid kept the mayors/engineers a family business. But, all of a sudden, the town goes off grid. Knowing the town, it never goes off grid for no reason.

Because of this sudden off grid action the Princess sent us to check and see if everything is alright. "Do you think everything's alright, Fluttershy?" I asked the butter yellow Pegasus, she whimpered with not a word to be heard.

"O-Oh I hope so. I hate towns going out. It's happening more than you think." Fluttershy looked at me with genuine concern.

"Yeah I know. All of a sudden half of Cloudsdale had a blackout yesterday, and it's still going on today." We walked through the streets ponies, mostly black with a brighter colored one by his or her side. "I hate Brownout's slavery deal." I sighed seeing brown ponies being treated like mud, while the white or other colored were treated like a lower class royalty mare or stallion.

"Oh I must disagree . . . slightly, with you Rainbow Dash. It can't be that bad to have a few extra hooves around, can ti?" Rarity let out a mild blush as she said her words, embarrassed how she's somewhat fine with slavery.

I sighed as I walked beside Rarity and Fluttershy. "Every-pony's got their opinion. I guess." I grumbled worried is this gonna change her thoughts of a brown or black pony?

"Well, I gotta disagree with ya, Rarity, and take Dash's side; every-pony deserves a normal life. Not one where ya gotta be told what ta do." AJ spoke up for them. A riot started by the end of the streets. Odds of it being her fault were limited.

"Let's just go speak with Steam Engine. He's not that far." Twilight cut in, changing the subject to something other than "slavery".

We all agreed and walked to the building we were told where he lives. Knocking on the door we see a brown mare open it. "Who are you?" the mare asked in a monotone voice.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, this is Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, the Princess sent us to speak with, Steam Engine. May we ask your name?" Twilight asked an eyebrow rose to the air.

The brown unicorn sighed intently. "I'm Fire Red; Master Engine just calls me Bullwork Horse. Master Engine is in the other room. Just follow that pipe and you'll find him," Crimson Red pointed upward to a pipe above her.

"Thank ya, Fire Red," Applejack said proudly.

"It's Bullwork Horse."


End file.
